How To Save A Life
by Kitty-Cat-13-7
Summary: Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend...Somewhere along in this bitterness...I would have stayed up with you all night...Had I known...How to save a life...SANBAN ONESHOT!


**How To Save A Life**

My fist rapidly, but calmly, banged against his door, the knocks traveled throughout the apartment. Clattered footsteps came to my ears as a patiently awaited him, but my insides were squirming with multitudes of emotions. The knob turned and a familiar face met mine, the face of my boyfriend. With a smile, he welcomed me into the apartment, where I had usually spend most of my nights, but, as of lately, I felt more comfortable in my own bed. Not that I was avoiding him, it's just…he was different than he usually was. More tense and depressed and we had stopped having sex. He seemed like a totally different person, I couldn't stand to see him this way. So, what harm would a little talk to do?

I placed myself on the couch and he began to walk to the kitchen to retrieve drinks for the two of us, but I stopped him.

"Sit down, it's just a talk." My voice was quiet, covering my true worry. He plopped on the cushion beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What's the matter, Sango?" He asked, smiling politely back at me and I stared politely right on through. I tried to speak, but I had know idea what to ask. Do I confront him? Or do I slowly force it out of him? I quickly decided to go with my second option.

"Are you OK, Bankotsu, you seem…different?"

He blinked and pondered the thought for a moment.

"Why would you ask that? I feel fine." I nodded and silently tapped my finger with impatience. He never could just come out with the truth. A sight caught my eye and I stared out the window on my right, starring onto the peaceful scene of the street. Bankotsu stood and crossed over the left, while I stayed right. He seemed to be holding back something.

I sighed and began to wonder why I came…

* * *

I cry, tears pouring from my eyes like tiny rivers flowing down my cheeks and onto the soft grass beneath me. Where did I go wrong? Was this my fault? I can't believe he's gone!! Just like that…

* * *

"Bankotsu, I know you and this is not you! You're so different…" I spoke with more confidence and he glanced back at me, no change in his face. I sighed and continued to let him that I knew best, because after all I did know best.

"Please Bankotsu, just tell me what's wrong. I want to help you!" His blank expression was followed by another polite smile.

"Sango, I told you, I feel fine, as a matter of fact, I feel great!" His voice slipped slightly on the last part and I could see right through his words.

I quickly began to lay down a list of what was wrong with him. "Bankotsu, you've been ditching me on dates, gone to bars more often, you won't return my calls, and everyday you look a like a complete mess!" His smile turned into a frown, knowing that I have been telling him those things all along.

I prayed to God he heard my words...

I prayed to God!

* * *

My knees turn to jelly and collapse beneath me. I place my face in my hands and feel the warm liquid of my tears flow against my skin. The cool breeze brushes against my back and the sways the gathering of flowers beneath me. Where did I go wrong?!

* * *

"Please Bankotsu! We need to tell each other everything! Remember, we made the promise to each other." I felt tears build up in my eyes, but I blinked numerous times to hold them back.

Bankotsu clenched his fists and spun around to face me, his face filled with anger I had never seen before. To be honest, it frightened me.

"JUST SHUT UP, SANGO! I TOLD NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME! CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!?" A small gasp of surprise escaped my throat and my body stood still, I couldn't believe he just said that to me. But my shock died down and was soon replaced with rage. As he began to raise his voice more, I lowered mine and granted him once last choice.

"I'm trying to help Bankotsu and if you can't except that then this relationship has no meaning." I said in a low, harsh whisper. Bankotsu froze and dropped his clenched fists. His body sunk into an arm chair and he rubbed his forehead.

I bit my lip, hoping he'd say something soon. He'd do one of two things; admit to everything or he'll say he's just not same… I pondered each thought, trying to think it through, but only came up with him saying something I'd would regret to hear.

Bankotsu looked up at me, tears fighting to escape from his eyes. My heart felt broken when I saw his face like that, so helpless… He began to speak, but choked on his words and closed his mouth again.

"Bankotsu…please, just tell me…" I begged, but he didn't change. Bankotsu stood up and leaned his body against the wall, hiding his face.

"Sango, please, just leave…" His voice cold and unemotional. I tried to protest, but shrunk back and began to wonder why I came…

* * *

"Bankotsu…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything…" I spoke quiet, but only my voice was heard throughout the area, the only voice that could speak. Wind whistles in my ear, urging me to bend forward and touch the chilling stone. My finger traces the words, following them like a path. I stop on the word…the name…and my eyes begin to fill with tears again.

_Bankotsu_

"If only I knew, Bankotsu…I would have stayed up with you all night…Had I known…"

_How to save a life…_

_

* * *

_

A/N:: Ok...wait...WAAA! Sad story :(...And back to the author's note...Ok this was kind of confusing and confusing by the way I put the story. If you didn't get it, I centered the story because it's supposed to be like a song, in story writing. That's why so many things come from the song, "How To Save A Life." And the second part is: with the parts where Sango was crying in the present tense, it was supposed to be like the main chorus, once again going back to having it like the song. Then the rest is flashbacks. Also, in "How To Save A Life" it's about someone killing themselves so yes...Bankotsu did kill himself and that's why she was in the graveyard crying. So, there you go, just though I'd clear things up if you didn't get it. 

So please R&R!!

(p.s I know this story is very short, but that's the way it supposed to be. So, don't flame me on that please.)


End file.
